


Aaron Day...

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aaron day, Books, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Aaron finds out about Aaron day





	Aaron Day...

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people on tumblr are asking about what the book meant with a whole day for Aaron x here it is x

Aaron opened Robert's book and began reading it again even since he found it he read it over and over. No one ever did that for him.

The bottom paragraph caught his eye. "Aaron day?" He thought he knew that Robert said there would be a whole day just for Aaron but he didn't know what ke meant.

He began to read:

Sunday is Aaron day! A whole day for Aaron no one else! I leave my phone at home but Aaron brings his so at least one of us have it. Aaron pick where we go and what we do as I need to start making him feel more special even if I don't like where he picks!

The two of us will have no distractions at all. All work and non important stuff to be left behind the minute we wake up. Apart from Liv!

Aaron day will begin this Sunday and will only end if and when Aaron says until then every Sunday my Aaron gets Aaron day!! :)

"I'm being serious." Aaron jumped when he heard Robert's voice.

Robert sat next to him and took his hands "we can do it before if you want?" "Rob." Aaron turned and faced his fiancé "thank you! No one has ever given me an evening let alone a full day! Thank you!" 

Robert smiled and kissed him "Don't thank me! You're the only person I've done this for! No one else has been special enough and I've never loved them as much as you baby."

Aaron felt a sense of security because of Robert. Now he could finally do what he wanted and Robert couldn't say anything!

He kissed Robert as the kiss deepened Aaron lay Robert down and lay on top of him showing him how much he loved Aaron day!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories x  
> Tumblr:Robronfan948


End file.
